Conocerte
by nova-chan.007
Summary: Una sorpresa en sus vidas las obligara a pasar más tiempo juntas. Aunque ellas no tengan ni idea de como afrontarlo y quizás más de un problema se les presente pero por ella estarían dispuestas a hacerlo.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ni Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**Capítulo 1: ¡¿Madres?!**

Un constante sonido la despertó, al principio le costó abrir los ojos de echo sentía su cuerpo más pesado, ella se sentía débil y adolorida. Cuando al fin pudo divisar algo; lo primero que vio fueron las luces del techo por lo que giró la cara rápidamente hacia otro lado para evitar la luz y se encontró con el origen del pitido constante, su mirada consiguió enfocar el monitor, volvió a cerrar los ojos no se acordaba de nada. Los volvió a abrir ya se había dado cuenta de que estaba en una habitación que parecía la de un hospital. Escuchó la puerta abrirse y vio como un hombre alto, de ojos claros y pelo castaño apareció por la puerta, inmediatamente lo reconoció y se relajó.

–Me alegra que ya hayas despertado- le sonrió.

– ¿Qué ha pasado?- dijo colocándose una mano en la cabeza pues se sentía aun mareada.

El chico se acercó y se sentó a su lado –Hablaremos de eso luego. Ahora tiene que verte el médico- le dijo con tono preocupado. Se levantó pero antes de irse se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente colocándole uno de los mechones rubios detrás de la oreja acariciándole la mejilla de forma cariñosa.

Pasados unos minutos entró el medico en la habitación –Como se siente señorita Testarossa- dijo revisando el historial médico.

–Mmm… un poco mareada y…cansada-

–Bueno ahora esta con la medicación, pero después se sentirá bien. La verdad es que ha estado dos días inconsciente y su cuerpo debe estar débil aun-

Fate lo miró extrañada – ¿dos días?-

El medico asintió –Usted vino bastante grave incluso pensábamos que tardaría más tiempo en despertar- la miró con una sonrisa –Es usted realmente fuerte-

¿Grave? Pensó y entonces imágenes se le pasaron por la cabeza, empezaba a recordar -Scaglietti…- susurró.

–Señorita Testarossa, ahora debe guardar reposo por favor. Pasare a verla más tarde - y con eso el medico se fue.

Un pequeño golpe hizo dirigir su vista hacia la puerta –Fate…-

Sonrió al ver que era su madre y junto a ella estaba su hermano. Lindy no tardo en ir a su lado y abrazarla.

/

Revisaba una vez más los datos que tenía en la carpeta, no eran agradables.

-Comandante Yagami- llamaron sacándola de su ensimismamiento. –La reunión va a empezar-

Levanto la vista, todos estaban en espera –Comandante, queremos saber cuál es el informe final-

La castaña se levantó y empezó a hablar –Empezare por las víctimas de este caso- empezó a enumerar –Las víctimas civiles fueron pocas y heridos leves, en cuanto a los magos…cinco de los nuestros fueron asesinados por los ciborgs también llamados "números"- todos se bajaron la vista.

-También hubo heridos pero se están recuperando favorablemente, entre ellos la Enforcer Fate Testarossa, quien ha despertado hoy y se encuentra bien le darán el alta en breve-

Todos asintieron, aliviados de que una de las mejores magas se encontrara bien.

La reunión prosiguió con la comandante explicando todo lo que sabía sobre el incidente, como empezó, la actuación de los magos y como término todo. Jail Scaglietti estaba encerrado y sus creaciones también.

/

La reunión había terminado y la castaña estaba bastante cansada.

–Hayate-chan- se giró hacia la dirección en la que la llamaban viendo a una cobriza ir hacia ella.

–Nanoha-chan, ¿Qué haces aun aquí?-

La cobriza llego a ella y ambas empezaron a caminar hasta la salida –Tenia que terminar el informe- dijo la cobriza con cara de aburrimiento, no le gustaba para nada hacer papeleo y mucho menos el tener que recordar casos como el incidente J.S –Tú has estado en la reunión ¿verdad?-

La castaña asintió con la misma cara de cansancio –Es difícil volver a recordar todo- Hayate vio como Nanoha la miraba y sabía exactamente por quien quería preguntar. Dio un largo suspiro ojala le pudiera dar buenas noticias –Nanoha, aún no saben qué hacer con ella, no hasta que hayan completado todos los datos-

Miró como Nanoha hizo una mueca de desaprobación, no le gustaba que la trataran como un objeto de estudio y a ella tampoco le gustaba eso –Pero te prometo que va a estar bien. Yo me encargare-

Nanoha cambio a una expresión más tranquila –Lo sé- y le sonrió

-¿Iras a verla mañana?-

-Sí, aún no despierta pero Shamal dijo que no tardaría en hacerlo-

-Bien te dejo ir entonces. Yo aún tengo cosas que hacer aquí. Por cierto no te olvides de la reunión de mañana-

/

Nanoha no le quitaba la mirada a Fate hasta que Hayate tuvo que llamar su atención –Nanoha-chan…- pasándole una mano enfrente de su cara.

-Ehh…perdona estaba…-

-Estabas completamente pérdida en Fate-chan-

-¡Que!? N-no- No sabía por qué eso le había puesto tan nerviosa –Es solo que no la había visto desde hace tiempo y aunque estuvimos en la misma misión apenas coincidíamos-

-Si es verdad. Ha pasado tiempo desde que nos formamos en la academia para ser las magas que somos ahora-

Ambas miraban como la rubia entraba en el despacho de Hayate. –Pero ahora necesito que estés atenta-

-Buenos días Fate-chan. Me alegro de que te encuentres bien- Hayate se levantó a saludarla.

-Buenos días Testarossa-san- Nanoha también se levantó a saludarla.

A pesar de que estudiaron juntas Nanoha y Fate no se llevaban muy bien de hecho eran muy competitivas entre ellas. Eso Hayate lo sabía pero no evito que se llevara bien con ambas. Aunque conocía a Nanoha desde hace más tiempo, Fate también le importaba mucho.

Fate les devolvió el saludo a ambas y se sentó. Hayate no dijo nada durante los primeros minutos solo se limitaba a mirar la carpeta en sus manos y luego a las chicas que tenía enfrente.

-Hayate en serio puedes decirnos lo que está pasando- Nanoha estaba inquieta.

-¿Para qué nos has reunido?- Fate no sabía que pensar su amiga se veía demasiado seria.

Hayate suspiró y las miró completamente seria. –Vivio ¿sabéis quien es no?- ambas asintieron. Sabían que Vivio fue el último proyecto de Scaglietti. -¿Sabéis el poder que tiene?- solo asintió Nanoha. Fate acababa de salir del hospital y no le habían informado de mucho aun así sabia de que hablaba fue ella quien siguió la investigación.

-Vamos Hayate dilo ya, que sucede con ella- Nanoha empezó a preocuparse.

Hayate pensó que eso de dar rodeos no iba con ella, eso lo tenía que decir ya, porque así no llegarían a ningún sitio. Ellas tenían que saberlo –Nanoha, Fate…Vivio fue creada con el ADN de ambas-

-¿Q-que?-

-Scaglietti se las arregló para obtenerlo y conseguir que vuestra genética complementara y el ADN resultante es el que tiene Vivio-

Fate alargo la mano y agarro la carpeta rápidamente y empezó a leer Nanoha inconscientemente se acercó para poder leer ella también. Todas las pruebas lo verificaban la pequeña tenía su sangre… y la de Fate _–Vivio es nuestra…- _Nanoha salió de sus pensamientos.

-Esto no puede ser- Fate se fruncía el ceño. Estaba confundida.

-Fate hemos hecho un montón de pruebas. Es la verdad-

Nanoha no tenía palabras era como si todo se hubiera parado sabía que la decisión que tomasen cambiaría radicalmente sus vidas.

-Ahora es vuestra decisión de qué hacer con ella. No me parecería justo si fuese de otra manera-

Nanoha y Fate se miraron ninguna parecía saber qué hacer. La pequeña era su responsabilidad ahora, ellas eran técnicamente madres de Vivio.

* * *

><p>¿Se sigue la historia? ;p<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: sentimiento**

Tomaba aire intentaba tranquilizarse, iba a conocer a Vivio, Nanoha ya la había visto pero no había podido estar mucho tiempo con ella, si bien recordaba Hayate le había dicho que ella fue quien se enfrentó con Vivio, los detalles de la batalla se lo contaría más tarde. Miró disimuladamente a Nanoha parecía tranquila ¿solo era ella la que estaba nerviosa? Y como no estarlo esto suponía un giro de 180 grados en su vida, ni siquiera tenía edad para pensar en hijos aun.

Hayate suspiró antes de abrir la puerta, conocía bien a ambas chicas pero ahora no se podía ni imaginar que pasaba por sus cabezas.

_**FlashbacK**_

-Mmm…asi que Fate Testarossa se enfrentara a nosotras en la final- decía una adolecente Nanoha y pensativa leyendo el papel en el tablón.

-Sí, la verdad es que yo ya me lo esperaba- Hayate decía tranquilamente.

-¿Y cómo?- tenía curiosidad –Ella parece tan inofensiva-

-Jajaja…Fate-chan es nueva aquí pero su madre y hermano trabajan con mi tío así que la conozco desde hace tiempo. La verdad es que viaja mucho por el trabajo de su familia, no suele estar mucho tiempo en un mismo lugar, no sería extraño que se fuera pronto- Hayate dijo lo último cierta tristeza.

-¿Y qué hay de su fuerza? No he oído mucho de ella-

-Bueno Fate-chan no suele luchar por temor a hacer daño a alguien. Creo que acaba de terminar su entrenamiento por eso es que este año se presentó al campeonato-

Nanoha alzo las cejas – ¿No se lo tiene un poco creído?-

-Jajaja dice la que no deja ni respirar a sus adversarios-

-Bueno no estamos hablando de mí. Dime que tan buena es-

-Mi querida Nanoha será más divertido que lo compruebes por ti misma-

/

-Todas los participantes están listas- decía una voz por el interfono –Las señoritas: Takamachi Nanoha actual campeona, Yagami Hayate campeona hace dos años, y una nueva chica se ha colado en la final Testarossa Fate- después del último nombre vino un coro de gritos y Hayate que estaba a lado de Nanoha le susurró –Parece que alguien te está quitando tus fans-

-Y los tuyos-

Hayate puso cara de falsa seriedad –Los míos me quieren demasiado para dejarme-

-Ya… mejor concéntrate o acabaras eliminada-

El campo simulado apareció enfrente de ellas y a la señal las tres salieron disparadas hacia él. Nanoha no perdió tiempo y fue directamente en busca de Fate la verdad es que se moría de curiosidad por saber que tan fuerte era. –Hay estas…-dijo divisando la cabellera rubia.

Pero antes de acercarse Nanoha escuchó –Lightning Bind- y se encontró inmovilizada –Enfrente de ella tenía a la rubia –Me parece que no pensaste muy bien cómo empezar- La voz de Fate sonaba un poco burlona o al menos eso le pareció a Nanoha. Fate no perdió más tiempo sabía que Hayate estaba cerca y si no podía eliminar a Nanoha con un solo ataque al menos le bajaría su nivel y sin pensarlo dos veces –Photon Lancer- dando de lleno a Nanoha y se marchó.

Hayate no tardó en aparecer pero paso de largo su objetivo era Fate, ya se encargaría de Nanoha luego. Aun así Nanoha vio en ella la sonrisa de "ya te lo dije".

Aunque la barrera se había activado Nanoha había sido herida, frunció el ceño y emprendió el vuelo iba a encontrar a la rubia si o si antes que Hayate. –Esto no se va a quedar así- lo dijo en tono divertido pues quizás haya encontrado a alguien bastante interesante.

No tardó mucho en encontrarla pero esta vez sí tenía un plan. Primero avanzo hacia ella pero luego se detuvo de golpe sabía que Fate no iba estar mucho tiempo en su lugar –Así que tu fuerte es la velocidad- la encaro.

Fate se vio sorprendida por la rapidez con la que Nanoha la encaro –Aprendes rápido-

Nanoha sonrió y se apartó de ella apuntándola con raising heart –Axel Shooter- las esferas comenzaron a crearse.

-Arc Saber- Fate no iba a dejar que Nanoha atacara primero.

Y así estaban las dos, lanzándose ataques, esquivando, rompiendo las barreras de protección, luchando cuerpo a cuerpo. Hayate las miraba de lejos –Parece que las dos se divierten- y era verdad Nanoha y Fate estaban disfrutando de la competición y de su adversario. –Pero tiene que haber un ganador- y sin más lanzo un hechizo inmovilizando a Nanoha y Fate. Sabía que estaban demasiado agotadas para poder romperlas. – Chicas, creo que os habéis olvidado del campeonato- las dos apartaron la vista sí que lo habían hecho. –Bueno ahora creo que es mi turno-, se puso un dedo en la barbilla pensativa –Creo…que esto os dará un poco de frio- pero antes de que hiciera cualquier cosa la voz del interfono sonó –La ganadora es la Señorita Hayate por su increíble estrategia. Así que el ataque de alto rango es innecesario- Hayete suspiró desilusionada.

-Y yo que tenía ganas de usarlo- miró a las dos chicas aun sujetas –Aunque vosotras dos ya os habéis hecho bastante- Nanoha y Fate se miraron tenían los trajes desgarrados. Pero apartaron la mirada rápidamente ya que se habían fijado en algo más que eso.

_**Fin de Flahsback**_

-_En que malas condiciones se conocieron_- pensó Hayate –_creo que por eso su relación fue tan distante siempre pensando en quien era mejor- _negó con la cabeza –_Aunque quizás Nanoha fue quien más sufrió por ese trato frió por parte de Fate-_

Fate miraba a la pequeña que estaba jugando en la habitación. Vivio apenas miró hacia la puerta se lanzó a por Nanoha. Fate no podía imaginarse el aspecto de Vivio pero ahora que la tenía enfrente vio a una niña casi rubia pues tenía destellos cobrizos –_por parte de Nanoha supongo y sus ojos reflejan el mismo carácter-_ sonrió aún más cuando se percató de que sus ojos dicromáticos.

-Vivio quiero presentarte a alguien muy importante- dijo Nanoha gentilmente y señalo a Fate y esta se agacho también para quedar a la altura de la pequeña –Ella es Fate Testarossa-

-Encantada de conocerte Vivio- tendió la mano, Vivio miró Nanoha y luego a Fate y con algo de vergüenza también le tendió la mano y le sonrío tímidamente. Fate le devolvió la sonrisa y su interior se sentía cálido y a la vez nervioso estaba segura que no podría aguantar más y se echaría a llorar. Vivio vio los ojos de Fate y vio como las lágrimas querían salir así que la abrazo todo lo fuerte que pudo –No llores- dijo con voz dulce, pero Fate no aguanto más y las lágrimas salieron.

Nanoha que estaba alado sintió que Fate era especial, mejor dicho volvió a sentirlo –_Creí que ese sentimiento había quedado enterrado. Ahora no- _no podía seguir pensando en eso pero aun así se acercó a Fate y le dijo –Yo también sentí lo mismo la primera vez que la vi-

* * *

><p>Gracias por vuestro apoyo ;p<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Cambios bruscos**

-Vamos Fate-chan, no es para tanto, además es temporal hasta que lleguéis a un acuerdo-

Fate no le dirigía la palabra estaba sentada en su sitio con los brazos cruzados y mirándola fijamente.

Hayate suspiró y lo volvió a intentar –Recuerda que Vivio se encuentra a gusto en ese lugar-

Fate parecía pensárselo y finalmente, dejo de mirarla – ¿Y porque tengo que ir yo también?-

Hayate la miró como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo –Vivio también te necesita a ti. Además es parte de las condiciones para que podáis estar con ella- Hayate la miró seriamente –Te conozco y sé que no la dejaras-

Fate suspiró –Esta bien, solo espero que sea temporal- se levantó –iré a por mis cosas-

Hayate sonrió, Fate había aceptado irse a vivir al apartamento de Nanoha, no solo era por las condiciones que le ponían, otra razón era que Fate acababa de salir del hospital y a Hayate le preocupaba que ella estuviera sola y de esa manera al menos sabría que Nanoha estaría con ella si le sucediese algo.

/

Hayate llevaba a Fate a casa de Nanoha, y la vio más tranquila en el asiento del copiloto –Se me olvido decirte una cosa- Fate giro la cabeza para mirar a la conductora –Dormirás en el cuarto de Nanoha- Fate iba a abrir la boca y no para decir nada bonito pero Hayate se le adelanto –Es solo por un tiempo, Nanoha solo tiene dos habitaciones en una está Vivio y la otra es la suya pero como tú aun estas convaleciente ha decidido cedértela y ella dormirá en el sofá, eso es lo que me ha dicho-

Fate frunció el ceño –Sabes que no sería necesario si cambiásemos de residencia. En todo caso no hace falta que haga eso, he llegado a estar en condiciones peores-

-Lo sé pero es indiscutible así que no empecemos con mal pie- sentenció Hayate.

Habian llegado a la residencia y nada más abrir Nanoha la puerta Vivio salió disparada hacia Fate. –Fate-mama te quedaras con nosotras eso es genial- Nanoha regaño a Vivio diciendo que debía saludar primero y no correr por el pasillo.

Se había hecho tarde y Hayate se había ido, solo quedaban ellas tres, Vivio tenía sueño así que Fate fue a dejarla a su habitación hasta que se durmiese. –Fate-mama ¿tú y Nanoha-mama no se llevan bien?- Vivio no era tonta y se había dado cuenta de que no habían cruzado más de dos palabras durante toda la cena.

A Fate le tomó por sorpresa la pregunta y le contesto lo más calmada posible –No es eso Vivio, asi que no debes preocuparte por eso las dos te queremos mucho-

Vivio asintió y cerro sus ojos se había quedado dormida. Fate suspiro no le gustaba estar en una casa que no era suya aunque bueno tampoco tenía una, ya que se la pasaba viajando la mayoría del tiempo. Cuando llego al salón vio a Nanoha allí en el sofá, preparándolo para irse a dormir. Nanoha levantó la vista y sin poder evitarlo le sonrió –Debes de estar cansada la habitación esta al fondo y te he dejado espacio para tu ropa, por favor siéntete como si estuvieras en tu casa-

-No hace falta que lo hagas yo me quedare en el sofá-

-No, es definitivo acabas de salir del hospital estas herida no te dejare- la miro decidida.

Fate no dijo nada más era tarde para discutir y era verdad su cuerpo no estaba bien aun y se sentía adolorida y cansada –Gracias-

-Hasta mañana Fate-

/

Por la mañana Fate se levantó temprano pero Vivio también era madrugadora así que las dos decidieron prepara el desayuno. A Nanoha le llego el olor y se levantó automáticamente y entró en la cocina –Wau esto lo has hecho tú. Está muy bueno- dijo comiendo con ganas. –Pero debemos irnos ya o llegaremos tarde-

-¿A dónde?- pregunto Fate.

-Vivo debe aprender magia y el curso empieza en unos días- dijo Nanoha tranquilamente

-Es verdad…-

-Así que debemos vestirnos ya-

El trayecto a la escuela fue ameno. Y Vivio parecía ilusionada.

Cando llegaron se encontraron con un gran edificio. Y la directora Carim las atendió, le mostró donde iba a estar Vivio y claro lo que más les interesaba a Nanoha y Fate, su protección. Terminado el trayecto Vivio se encontró con una niña de su edad y les pregunto a sus madres si podía ir a jugar un rato con ellas.

-Vivio es una niña bastante animada y sociable. Me recuerda a ti- dijo Fate mirando hacia el fondo ya que no muy lejos de allí se encontraba el campus donde ella estudio con Nanoha aunque fuera durante corto tiempo.

-Es increíble, la verdad es que se ha tomado las cosas bastante bien, es bastante inteligente también-

Fate asintió. Nanoha no podía aguantar más la curiosidad y la pregunta le salió sola – ¿Se lo has dicho ya?-

Fate la miró no entendiendo muy bien. – ¿El qué?-

-Le has dicho a tu prometido sobre Vivio-

Fate se tensó –Eso es algo que no te incumbe-

Nanoha se enfadó la pregunta no iba con malas intenciones –Lo que tenga que ver con Vivio me incumbe-

-Mi vida personal no-

-Te he dicho que no me interesas tú, es por Vivio-

-No tienes que preocuparte por ella- iba a decir algo más pero Vivio apareció.

_**FlashbacK**_

-¿A qué viene tanto alboroto?- pregunto Fate a Hayate pues la entrada de clase estaba bloqueada por un grupo de chicas.

-Jeje eso debe ser por Nanoha- Fate la miró curiosa –Veras Fate, normalmente se hacen parejas para varias materias y entrenamientos y la mayoría quiere estar con Nanoha. Por esa razón se apresuran a ver las listas-

Fate no entendía aun la popularidad de la cobriza para ella era un poquito exagerado.

-Fate-chan nos toca ir juntas en la primera clase-

-¿Disculpa?-

Nanoha sonrió –Eres mi pareja en historia de la magia. Debemos hacer el trabajo semanal juntas-

Detrás de Fate se escuchaban murmullos –Mira está en la lista- y Nanoha le levantó el papel para que lo viera

/

Fate y Nanoha habían quedado para estudiar y hacer el trabajo.

-Y esto es…todo lo que nos puede ayudar- dijo Nanoha dejando una pila de libros con gran esfuerzo.

Fate la miro incrédula en menos de un minuto Nanoha había localizado todo lo necesario para el trabajo como si se conociera la biblioteca entera. –Pues empecemos-

Ya llevaban un tiempo de estudio y Nanoha vio como Fate parecía aburrirse con tanta historia – ¿Te cuento una historia?-

Fate levanto su mirada del libro y vio como Nanoha se levantaba e iba hacia ella. Le cogió la mano y la guio por uno de los pasillos.

-Esta es una de las magas más increíbles- dijo sacando un libro –Sabes ella inventó la mayoría de técnicas de largo alcance- Fate la miraba fijamente Nanoha parecía hablar con tanto interés que no quería interrumpirla ni quitarle la mirada de encima –pero encontraron páginas en las que ella escribía el por qué, resulta que cuando combatía no podía estar cera de su adversario no podía lastimarle aunque fuera un criminal. Era una persona sencilla y si podía evitar llegar a trágicas consecuencia lo hacía. Yo quisiera impartir esa manera de pensar pero la mayoría de la gente cree que soy la mejor porque no dejo mucha tregua- sonrió pesadamente –eso es porque se lo que hago la mayoría de veces-

-¿Por qué me dices esto?- Fate no quería parecer borde pero no lo comprendía. Y quizás entendía un poco más porque la gente quería estar con la cobriza, cuando sonreía parecía que no existiera mal y cuando te hablaba parecía comprenderte y no juzgarte, pero empezó a preocuparse por el sentimiento que esta chica estaba despertando en ella.

-No lo sé, es algo que quería compartir contigo-

Fate no sabía que decir solo sonrió y esta vez fue ella quien tomo su mano y la guio de nuevo hasta la pila de libros aunque le gustaría seguir escuchándola debían terminar un trabajo –Gracias- y a cambio recibía una gran sonrisa.

/

-Hayate, tengo que decirte una cosa bastante importante- Hayate estaba en el columpio de alado bebiendo un refresco y la miró dándole a entender que la escuchaba. –Creo que me he enamorado-

Hayate se casi se ahoga con la bebida y miro a Nanoha fijamente –Estas de broma ¿en serio? Creí que te gustaba que estuvieran pendientes de ti sin ningún compromiso- lo dijo en tono burlón pero a ver la cara de Nanoha vio que era serio pues tenía la mirada baja y jugaba con sus dedos un tanto preocupada -¿Y quién es?-

Nanoha tomo aire –Es Fate-chan-

-Fate-chan…-dijo Hayate despacio y entonces cayó – ¿una rubia, alta, de ojos borgoña?-

-Si-

Hayate se preguntó porque Nanoha se veía triste –Sabes es buena para ti, y cuenta conmigo para ayudarte a acercarte a ella- Nanoha le devolvió la mirada, como si se hubiese quitado un gran peso contándoselo a Hayate.

_**Fin de Flahsback**_

Nanoha tenía que ir a trabajar así que Fate y Vivio fueron a comprar algunas cosas para decorar la habitación de Vivio. Pero cuando Nanoha llego a casa no esperaba en contraste un montón de bolsas en la habitación de la pequeña. Y sobre todo un enorme oso que casi llegaba al techo. –F-Fate-chan creo que tengo que hablar contigo-

-No es para tanto solo son algunas cosillas-

-Le has comprado la juguetería entera eso no son cosillas- más que enfadada estaba sorprendida –No quiero que malcríes a nuestra hija- de inmediato se percató de lo último que dijo.

Pero era tarde Fate había escuchado lo que dijo y no sabiendo muy bien porque apareció un pequeño sonrojo al solo pensar que ella y Nanoha tenían una hija juntas. Y por muy verdad que fuera aún era difícil asimilarlo.

Fate se giró para esconder su rostro y vio la habitación desde el punto de Nanoha y quizás si se había excedido –Lo siento. Sabes conozco varios sitios donde esto les vendría bien-.

* * *

><p>Se que he tardado un poco lo siento. Pero pasan cosas y no me fue posible escribir. Y muchas gracias por vuestros animos¡ ;p<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: planes cambiados**

_Años atrás…_

Estaba completamente cansada había corrido bastante, y no sabía muy bien por dónde ir, se adentró en el parque, estaba segura que había pasado por ahí y suponía que podría orientarse algo. De pronto escuchó unas voces bastante conocidas sobre todo una que no podría olvidar aunque quisiera. Estaba a punto de acercarse pero se frenó de golpe, desde el sitio en el que estaba pudo escuchar perfectamente la confesión.

-No…- apenas fue un susurro y Fate volvió a correr, esta vez le daba igual a donde ir.

No era tan fácil lo que ella sentía por Nanoha, no era fácil pero se había resignado a que nunca pasaría nada, con lo popular que ella era no tendría tiempo siquiera para fijarse en Fate. Pero se equivocó y Nanoha la sorprendió sobre todo aquella vez en la biblioteca. Y ahora ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? Fate escuchó a Nanoha, ella le gustaba y Fate estaba segura que eso era un poco imposible sobre todo porque acababan de conocerse. Pero ella no era quien para decir eso al fin y al cabo la cobriza era la única persona en la que últimamente no paraba de pensar.

Enfrente de la entrada del campus Fate tomo aire, no estaba preparada para ver a Nanoha, temía que ella le digiera algo. Lo había decidido no podía estar con ella, se iba en unos días y lo más probable era que no volviese a ese lugar. Empezar algo que no tiene futuro no era lo correcto, tampoco hacer que Nanoha malinterpretase las cosas. Fate decidió alejarse de ella y lo primero que hizo fue entregarle su parte del trabajo ya terminado, y sin darle explicación alguna empezó a tratarla fríamente, si alguna vez se la cruzaba la trataba con indiferencia. Y lo logro, Fate consiguió que Nanoha se alejara de ella. Aunque muchas veces Nanoha pensó en acercarse a ella y preguntarle él porque, Fate siempre la cortaba y se iba.

Lo peor para Nanoha fue cuando se enteró que Fate se iba en muy poco tiempo, y ella ni siquiera le había dicho nada. Entonces pensó; como alguien a quien apenas conocía le iba a decir algo de su vida. Y se sintió tonta por enamorarse de la rubia, _"un flechazo tonto"_ se repetía una y otra vez. Y con eso en mente decidió alejarse de alguien que le causaba demasiado desorden en sus pensamientos.

_Actualmente…_

-Fate…- Llamaba su compañero pero no parecía oírle -¡Fate!-

La rubia salió de su ensimismamiento –Lo siento…estaba pensando-

-Fate, sé que es un imprevisto bastante grande pero no por ello vamos a dejar lo que llevamos preparando desde hace años-

Fate frunció el ceño como podía llamar imprevisto a tener una niña con su mismo ADN, para ella Vivio era mucho más –Sabes que no lo dejare todo sigue en pie-

El chico suspiró –Al parecer todo el mundo se ha tragado lo de nuestro enlace. A partir de ahora será más fácil que puedas acceder al mundo que investigamos-

-¿En serio? ¿Cuándo?-

-En una semana vendré y tú vendrás conmigo-

Fate se sorprendió no esperaba que fuera tan poco tiempo aunque claro ella debería estar bien con eso ¿entonces por qué no lo estaba?

-Ehh Fate, otra cosa creo que deberías dejar arreglado lo de la pequeña antes de irte- la miró fijamente –Tu y yo sabemos las consecuencias que puede traer nuestro plan-

Fate asintió –descuida lo haré-

Antes de irse le dio un beso en la frente –Te veo en una semana- Fate intento sonreír pero no pudo. –No te distraigas esto es importante para los dos-

-Hola Shari te llamo porque necesito que me hagas un favor-

/

-Capitana Fate, dígame que puedo hacer por usted- Shari era la empleada de más confianza de Fate, ella la respaldaba en las misiones.

-Te he citado por Vivio-

-¿Vivio? Le sucede algo-

-No está bien, y es eso lo que quiero para ella que lo siga estando. Ella seguirá junto a Nanoha y quiero que arregles todo para que si alguna cosa me pasase Vivio…-

-Que está diciendo, no creo que nada le pase, sé que está preocupada y muchos padres hacen lo mismo-

-Shari me voy en una semana, y quizás no vuelva así que tienes toda mi autorización para hacer lo que haga falta. Sé que estos papeleos tardan demasiado por eso te los confió a ti ¿entendido?-

-Pero no tiene ninguna misión por ahora ¿Qué…?-

-Por favor solo hazlo- Fate se levantó y se fue.

/

-Nanoha-mama ¿Por qué Fate-mama tarda tanto?-

-No lo sé cariño debe estar por venir- Nanoha se sentía triste sabía que Fate se había ido con quien ahora era su prometido.

La puerta se abrió de repente, era Fate y Vivio salió rápidamente hacia ella. Con una gran sonrisa Fate la abrazo pero tardo algo más de lo normal en soltarla, en el fondo sabía que no quería dejarla, sabía que quizás no vuelva a abrazarla como lo está haciendo ahora. Nanoha que estaba de pie al final del pasillo se dio cuenta de que algo le ocurría a Fate, puede que tuviera una sonrisa pero por el segundo que Fate abrió los ojos pudo ver como empezaban a formarse lágrimas.

-¿La cuidas tú? Debo ir a la oficina- Nanoha estaba preparándose. Y al no obtener respuesta se giró y se encontró con Fate mirándola fijamente. Trago saliva la mirada de Fate era penetrante.

-Si claro...- dijo Fate aun mirándola.

-V-vale vuelvo enseguida-

Cuando Nanoha salió Fate se golpeó mentalmente, se había quedado mirando a Nanoha más bien admirándola, la cobriza no había cambiado nada Fate podía sentir estar otra vez a lado de aquella chica alegre otra vez. Suspiro tristemente pero otra vez debía ser indiferente con ella otra vez debía irse. El problema era que también estaba Vivio y le resultaba demasiado doloroso dejarla. Entonces se paró a pensar y ¿si Nanoha seguía sintiendo lo mismo por ella? ¿Podría volver hacer que le volviese a gustar? ¿Y de ser así porque no quedarse con las personas que más quiere? Desecho esos pensamientos rápidamente –No, no eso no puede ser, llevamos preparando eso mucho tiempo, y no es para echarlo por la borda por ilusiones tontas-.

/

-Está bastante extraña Hayate desde que su…- a Nanoha le costaba decirlo –su prometido…vino hace tres días-

-Más extraña ¿Cómo qué?-

-Como que es más distante incluso más de lo que ya era conmigo, y con Vivio no es la misma, es como si tratase de no cogerle cariño- Nanoha la miro preocupada –tú crees que no la quiera-

-No- Hayate sonó segura –Fate adora a Vivio, debe haber algo-

-Fate-chan… es como volver atrás cuando se comportaba de esa manera conmigo y al final se fue sin decir nada-

Hayate se quedó pensando que pudo hacer que Fate se comportara de esa manera.

/

Nanoha iba por los pasillos, iba distraída y no se dio cuenta de con quien tropezó –Lo siento…no me di cuenta-

-Lo siento yo Nanoha-san-

-Tu eres…Shari ¿verdad?-

-S-si perdone es que debo llevar esto urgentemente. Con su permiso-

Nanoha se quedó extrañada por la prisa y lo nerviosa que se veía. Entonces fijo sus ojos en una carpeta –Se le debió haber caído- en el momento de recoger la carpeta los papeles que había dentro cayeron. Nanoha hizo una mueca de fastidio no quería desordenarle los documentos a la chica, así que se agacho a recogerlos y colocarlos bien. Pero entonces algo llamo su atención el nombre de Vivio estaba escrito demasiadas veces en los documentos.

Se paró a revisarlos el nombre de Fate, y el suyo propio también aparecían.

/

-¿puedes explicarme que es esto?- dijo Nanoha dejando la carpeta enfrente del escritorio de Fate.

Fate no la había visto venir, fue cuestión de segundos que Nanoha pasara por la puerta y estuviera en frente de ella. Se levantó seriamente y fijo su mirada en la carpeta la recogió y empezó a leer. Cerro los ojos intentando pensar – ¿De dónde la has sacado?-

-Eso no importa. Dime ¿Qué es esto?–

-No lo entenderías- Fate iba a decir algo mas pero pensó que sería más fácil de esa manera.

-Ella te quiere un montón ¿Por qué?- Nanoha estaba a punto de llorar de la rabia, Fate se iba otra vez.

Pero Fate no decía nada. Y Nanoha abrió la carpeta –La fecha de activación es en una semana…no me digas…-

Fate cogió la carpeta –no deberías haber visto esto, no hasta que me vaya-

-Irte ¿A dónde? Sé que eres la mejor enforcer que hay. Pero que misión es tan peligrosa como para suponer... Y de ser así porque no se me ha informado-

-Déjalo esto no tiene nada que ver con misiones- Fate se iba a ir pero Nanoha la agarro por la muñeca.

-De cualquier manera no dejare que lo hagas- Nanoha la miró con decisión. -Me da igual que tengas prometido y al parecer no le has dicho nada, si el no esta contigo lo estaré yo-

Fate no pudo encontrar su voz y sonó como un susurro –No debe importarte–

-Sí que me importas, más de lo que crees…- Nanoha la soltó.

_¿Y si ella sigue sintiendo algo por mí? _Volvió Fate al pensamiento. Fue entonces cuando dejo de pensar y por una vez en su vida dejo que su cuerpo se guiara por su corazón. Llevo sus manos al rostro de Nanoha se acercó lentamente a ella y la besó. Nanoha estaba sorprendida tanto que no supo reaccionar.

-Fate-chan…- dijo Nanoha cuando Fate se separó de ella – ¿Qué significo yo para ti? – Estaba confundida.

Fate intento tomar aire –La persona que nunca deje de amar- Nanoha vio a Fate, ella no podía ser más sincera. – ¿Y yo que significo para ti?- Fate no pudo aguantar más y lo pregunto con miedo. No estaba tranquila ahora no podía pensar su vida sin ellas. Eran las únicas personas por las que lo dejaría todo.

Nanoha sonrió –Tú señorita Testarossa eres la persona que robo mi corazón-

* * *

><p>Increíblemente tarde pero ahora que es fiesta intentare actualizar pronto ;p<p> 


End file.
